Mario & StarFox: Superstar Saga
by KoopalingFan
Summary: It's Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, but this time Fox and Falco join the quest! They must defeat the evil Cackletta who stole Princess Peach's voice. Little did the heroes know that there's gonna be a huge adventure ahead of them...


Mario & StarFox: Superstar Saga

Chapter 1- Explosive Vocabulary

**I only have one reason why I decided to write this. I realized that there was not one crossover for Mario & StarFox. Which surprised me a bit. Then I thought of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga a couple weeks later and I remembered about how many crossover the two series had again. (Which had only one...) So, I decided to write this. I'm just surprised that I published this on New Years. Hope you enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

"The Goodwill Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom has arrived!"

The Toads of Princess Peach's castle were blowing the trumpets. Apparently, a special guest was at the Mushroom Kingdom to give Princess Peach Toadstool a present from the Beanbean Kingdom. Which is why they were having a ceremony. Two beans came in walking down the carpet to the princess.

"I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the Mushroom Kingdom." The Goodwill Ambassador spoke. She bowed her head down. "I bring a gift from Queen Bean."

Her assistant who was standing behind her walked over to the princess holding a small chest in his hands. Everyone was wondering what was inside. But they all thought that it was going to be something special. The assistant opened up the chest so that the princess can see what was inside. However before she did, a green spray was sent right to her face as it started to flash in diffrent colors. Everyone who attended the ceremony was shocked at the princess's misfortune.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha!" The Goodwill Ambassador laughed evily as she turned into an evil witch. Her assistant changed to. He had a red cloak strapped upon him. All sorts of colors emerged as thunder boomed. Being scared and frightened, the Toads ran away so nothing can happen to them. The witch's assistant and the witch herself flew to the ship that had the witch's face on it as the princess fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile in the backyard of Mario and Luigi's house, Luigi was doing his laundry humming a song to himself for his entertainment. He was interupted when Toad came by rushing over to the green claded plumber with shock in his eyes.

Luigi sighed in annoyance. He can't even do laundry without being interupted by Toad. "What do you want now, Toad...?"

"E-E-E-Emergency situation!" Toad flapped his arms while hopping up and down.

Luigi turned around to Princess Peach's servant with now a concern look on his face. "Huh?"

"Did you see the Kingdom Courier?" Toad asked still in his position.

Luigi shook his head. "No... I was too busy doing laundry. See?" He showed Toad the laundry. But Toad never paid attention to it. Instead, he quickly ran to the inside of the house without even saying hello to the green italian plumber.

"MARIOOOOO!" Toad exclaimed as he finally stopped flapping his little arms. Although, not hearing the red plumber's voice, he decided to walk around the house to go find him until he stopped in his tracks when he heard something from the bathroom. "Hmm... I hear humming..." He was actually dumb enough to walk into the bathroom where he found Mario showering. So he quickly ran out of the bathroom as his face turned red. "EEEEEEEK!" He ran around until he bumped into a nearby drawer and fell down to the ground. He was lucky that he only saw his face.

Just then, a plumber came out of the shower with a towel around him known as Mario Mario. He wondered who had just shouted. The plumber looked around until he saw Toad still lying on the ground. So he jumped on his head three times until he finally spoke.

"P-P-Princess P-P-Peach... P-P-Princess P-P-Peach..." He stuttered whispering still laying on the floor.

Mario was aware by this. So he raised his eyebrow in concern and asked, "What about her?"

Toad did not respond nor look at him. He still laid on the floor as Mario ran out of his house to see what was going on. He jumped into his usual outfit messing up some of Luigi's laundry. Speaking of Luigi, he had found himself being caught in a rope while being dragged by his older brother holding a rope in his hand.

"W-Where are we going!? You messed up my laundry!" He asked shouting trying to free himself from the ropes.

Mario sighed not even bothering to look at him. But he still responded. "Forget about the dumb old laundry. We have to go to the princess's castle immediately."

After he said that, the green italian plumber groaned. He hoped that whatever the princess needed wouldn't take long.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Great Fox, (which was in Corneria) the king of lylat known as Fox McCloud walked into the livng room with a TV remote in his hand. You can obviously tell that he was going to watch some television. But as usual, he gets interrupted... again...

A green frog known as Slippy Toad walked into the room tapping his leader on the shoulder which caused him to jump.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Fox shouted instantly throwing the remote out of his hands. It flew across the living room and into Falco's room.

"OW!" His voice shouted as he started to moan in pain while rubbing his head.

Fox glared at Slippy putting his hands to his sides. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that. I could've shoot you, you know."

"I just wanted to ask you a question!" Slippy exclaimed putting his hands out.

Fox shook his head and started to walk to his room. He was definitely not in the mood today. This morning, he had woken up from a noise from a crash that was caused by Slippy, then at breakfast his chair broke along with Falco's. And now his frog teammate had almost scared the crap out of him. What's next?

Fox started to walk away putting his hand out to the frog behind his back before putting it back in its position. "You can ask me later." He said not even bothering to look at his teammate. "Just leave me alone..."

Slippy raised a finger with his mouth open a little as if trying to say something. Although realizing that Fox was no longer in sight, he decided to put his finger down to his side where it was before and simply closed his mouth giving up.

Fox walked into his room which was not too far from the living room. What surprised him was that the avian bird, Falco Lombardi, who was the pilot of team StarFox was also in his room. He was apparently reading a letter while sitting on Fox's bed. Once the bird notice his captain near him, he got down from the bed and walked to Fox, showing him the letter that he just read.

"What's this...?"

The captain of team StarFox took a moment to read said letter by taking it into his own hands, completely forgetting to ask how he made to his room that fast due to the fact that he was in pain from the remote a few moments ago. His eyes scanned across every word that was on.

_Dear Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi,_

_Please, come to my castle. I need your help immediately._

_Sincerely, Princess Peach Toadstool_

Fox glanced from the letter to Falco. "Peach?"

Falco nodded his head. "That's what I was wondering. Sure we haven't seen her in two years, but why does she want OUR help?"

Fox only shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head, but not fast. "I don't know. What I like to know is how she managed to get this letter all the way to our world?"

"Beats me..." Falco replied, "But it could be an emergency though. We better tell the others about this..."

* * *

Back at Princess Peach's castle, the princess was crying up a storm. To make matters worse, the great, evil King, Bowser Koopa. Was jumping up and down making the castle shake.

"STOOOP CRYING!" Bowser demanded shouting. He had only been at the castle for one minutes, and he was already extremely ticked off. Because of this, he immediately forgot about kidnapping the princess.

Just then, the two plumbers, Mario and Luigi, quickly ran into the door with Luigi still tied up.

Mario instantly stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the scene. However, Luigi didn't stop running as the rope came off him. His eyes widen when he saw that he was about to slam right into Bowser. Once he did, the king of koopas turned around in anger when he saw the two italian plumbers. Today really wasn't his day, huh?

Luigi became really frightened turning around when Bowser roared. "Attacking me when my back is turned, huh?" Hr scrunched up his eyebrows. "Well, that's typical! C'mere, Super Coward Bros.!"

**Boss 1: Bowser**

Even though Mario didn't want to fight Bowser, he had no choice. So he jumped into the air, and landed on his head. In reaction, Bowser breathed fire at him. But Mario jumped up so the fire wouldn't burn him. He decided to perform the same attack as he did before.

"Mario!"

The red plumber turned around at the Toad who called his name.

"When was your last battle?" He asked, eager to know. He have never seen Mario in action before. Mainly because he have been hired last week.

Mario just stood there for a moment. Why would he ask something at a time like this? "Uh, last year?"

"Oh, really?" The Toad smiled. "I should have known!"

Bowser stomped his foot impatiently. "Why are we having this conversation!? Can't we see that we're in the middle of a battle!?" He asked angrily while crossing his arms.

"Oh, of course!" The Toad remembered as he walked back in his place at a fast pace. "Sorry for the interruption!

Mario faced Bowser once again as he stormed to him and started to breathe fire again, attempting to burn him. But once again, Mario easily jumped into the air. Despite the fire having good range, Mario can jump really high whenever he wants to. So, he didn't have to worry about being burned by Bowser, who growled angrily.

"You won't get away with that easily!" Bowser shouted, pointing at the plumber. Just when he was about to breathe fire at him again...

"Mario!" The Toad shouted at the plumber again, making him almost instantly turn around. "What!?"

"I forgot something!"

Mario sighed. "This better be good..."

"It is! It's really important!" He replied quickly. "You can also dodge Bowser's attacks!"

Mario sighed again as he rolled his eyes. "I know, I just did..."

"Oh, really?" The Toad smiled again. "I should have known!"

_"Yeah, you should've... If you weren't so DUMB!"_ Bowser thought to himself.

"Sorry for the interruption!" The Toad apologized to both the plumber and the koopa. They both faced each other, and continued to battle.

Bowser breathed fired at Mario again, but he didn't storm over to him unlike last time. He thought that they would get interrupted again. So he didn't even try that much to burn him.

Mario didn't try really hard either. Like Bowser, he thought also that they would be interrupted. But he also thought if that happen again, Bowser would totally attempt to burn him to make him shut up.

"Urk! ...Blaargh..." Bowser fell to the floor with a thud, making the entire castle shake again.

**Boss Defeated**

...

Bowser opened his eyes and looked around before jumping up to his feet. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say. Silence had occured for at least ten seconds before Bowser finally thought of something to say. "W-Wait a second! Listen..." He said, "This is no time for fighting! ...Even though I would've won!"

Mario rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, right..."_ He thought.

"Listen to me, everyone!" The Toad that kept interrupting Mario and Bowser got everyone's attention. Something terrible has happened!"

"Like what?" Luigi asked as everyone walked to him to hear the news.

"The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighbor, the Beanbean Kingdom, just paid a visit!" He exclaimed.

Bowser had only put his hands to his sides, with his fists balled up. "And...?"

The other Toad, who was on the other side of the princess's throne spoke. "Yeah! But it was no friendly visit! The ambassador stole princess Peach's voice!"

This is when Mario, Luigi, and Bowser widen their eyes. "WHAT!?" They were all shocked. Instead of kidnapping the princess herself, somebody managed to steal her voice instead. That's new.

Peach tried to speak, but symbols of random objects came out of her mouth. Once the two Toads saw them, they quickly ran out of the way, grabbing the two plumbers arms with Bowser when he noticed as the objects fell to the ground, creating a small explosion.

"A-And replaced it with this explosive vocabulary!" The first Toad ran back to the group of three, finishing his sentence.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps that were coming to the front door. They revealed themselves as Fox and Falco.

"We came here as fast as we-...?" Fox stopped speaking when he saw the two plumbers and the Koopa King. "Mario? Luigi?"

"Bowser?" Falco said as they both walked closer to the trio. They looked ahead and saw Peach, standing in front of her throne. "Is that princess Peach?"

She attempt to speak, but unfortunately, those symbols from before appeared again. The Toad once again ran away while Mario and Luigi grabbed Fox and Falco's arms and ran behind a pole. Bowser followed behind them. Another explosion can be heard.

"What was that?" asked Falco.

"Well..." Mario began. "Apparently some guy stole the princess's voice and replaced it with 'explosive vocabulary'." He tried to mock said Toad.

Another explosion can be heard from the princess before they all heard crying.

"Gah!" Bowser crossed his arms and looked away from the others. "If I kidnap the princess in this state, she'll wreck my castle!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Fox asked when the same Toad that apparently likes to interrupt people ran to the five.

"Mario! Please!" He begged. "Go and retrieve Princess Peach's beautiful voice! Only you can do it!"

Falco coughed trying to get the Toad's attention. "What about us...?"

The Toad raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw the two StarFox pilots. "Who are you?"

Fox was about to speak, but the other Toad ran to them. "The prepetrator came from the Beanbean Kingdom!"

"We already know." Luigi pointed out.

"How?"

"You've just mentioned it a minute ago."

"Oh..." The Toad said. Silence was once again heard until the Toad remember wanted to tell the gang. "If you head over there, you should be able to learn more!"

Bowser laughed in an evil manner. "Bwa ha ha ha! Yes! Go and capture that fiend and get back Peach's voice! And then I can kidnap her!"

The two Toads gasped.

Mario nodded. "Alright, then." He turned to Fox and Falco. "Are you guys coming with us?"

Fox shrugged. "Well, we didn't came all the way here for nothing. So, I don't see why not."

Bowser stomped his foot on the ground twice to get everyone's attention. "...Anyways, we'll take my Koopa Cruiser and reach the Beanbean Kingdom in no time! Mario! We leave immediately!"

"Uh, he's not the only one here ya know..." Falco raised a finger, being annoyed. But, Bowser ignored him.

This time, when the princess tried to speak, a whole bunch of symbols came out of her mouth. Apparently, she had a lot to say. So, after everyone gasped, they all quickly ran out of the castle to avoid getting blown up.

* * *

Mario looked around himself. "Hmm... I guess we all separated ourselves." He shrugged. "Oh, well. I better get going."

He took a few steps forward before spotting the original Toad nearby. "So! Off on an adventure yet again!" He said with a smile, but it turned into a blank look. "...I just hope your long vacation hasn't left you out of shape."

Mario shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm always prepared. You know what they say: Always expect the unexpected."

Toad nodded as his smile reappeared. "That's good. You can stretch out and warm up here in this plaza. Oh, and I'd talk to everyone around here. Who knows what you might learn?"

"You're right." Mario agreed. "And plus, I have to find Fox and Falco. Bowser is probably at his cruiser right now. So we better hurry up before he gets too upset."

With that, he walked away from Toad.

Meanwhile, Fox was walking around the plaza trying to find Mario, Falco, and Bowser. While he was walking, he glanced at his surroundings. "...I really need to get used to this place..." He said walking past a box. He then heard somebody running towards him.

"Hey! That's it!" She said, revealing himself to be another Toad. When he reached Fox, she grabbed the box and turned to him. "That's my precious belonging I've been looking for! Thank you!"

"You are the best! The BEST! Please take this in return!"

She handed him a 1-Up Mushroom. Fox just glanced at it before looking at the Toad, who was running away.

"...Strange..." Fox said as he walked off, still looking at said mushroom.

In another area of the plaza, Falco was looking around himself at his surroundings. He saw Toads talking to each other, but no matter where he looked, he didn't see any of his friends nearby. His head immediately turned around when he heard somebody running to him. When he saw who it was, he turned his whole body around. It was one of Bowser's minions.

"Oh, dear! Ack! Trouble! I've gotten separated from the Bowser Baddies..." He explained, stopping in his tracks.

Falco just stood there, waiting for him to continue. "Go on..."

"Um,... Do you know where Lord Bowser has gone?"

Falco looked to see a Toad asking another the same question. The first one pointed north and the second one nodded as a thanks before running off. The avian bird turned back to the minion as he pointed north. "Thatta way."

"Oh." The minion replied before smiling. "OK. Thanks. It's almost time to assemble, and boy, I can't miss that! I've gotta hurry!"

He ran away as fast as he can with Falco watching him. After a few seconds, he continued searching fox Fox, Mario, and Luigi before he could find Bowser himself.

Mario jumped up and grabbed a mushroom. When he jumped back down, he notice a Toad who was staring at it in his hands. A smile appeared on his face. "Oh! Wow! My mushroom! You got it for me?"

"This is yours?" Mario asked.

The Toad nodded.

"Then, of course." He handed him the mushroom.

The Toad happily took the mushroom. "Oh, thank you so much! Yes! But... Say, you're going to the Beanbean Kingdom soon, huh?"

"Yep." The plumber replied, nodding his head. "You'd better keep it, then."

"Oh, alright." Mario said.

The Toad nodded again. "And please take this as a going-away gift! I insist!"

"Thanks." Mario said, adjusting his cap.

"And good luck with all your jumping and stuff over there in the Beanbean Kingdom!"

"Thanks, again." Mario nodded as the Toad walked away. When Mario turned back around, he notice Fox looking at the 1-Up mushroom he was holding in his right hand. He looked up and saw Mario, so he walked in his direction.

"There you are." Fox said.

"Where'd you get that?" Mario asked.

"Well, I noticed a box when I started searching for you guys. Then a Toad spotted me and told me that I found her precious item and gave me this."

"Wow."

Falco came when he saw the other heroes. "Finally, found you. Bowser headed north."

"Alright, then." Mario nodded. "Let's get going."

The three walked through the plaza until they saw Luigi standing by the north exit. "Bowser went, thatta way!"

"We know." Falco said as he, Fox, and Mario walked pass him.

"..."

They were now at the Toadtown Square when a voice that belong to Toadsworth called out. "MASTER MARIO!"

The group of four turned to see him riding a suitcase. He jumped off it and started to speak. "It would appear I'm just in time!"

"I have prepared a suitcase to take with you on your long journey!" Toadsworth said as he jumped off it. "I'm quite sure it will prove useful, as it holds many items and outfits. Please take it!"

Falco turned to Fox. "How come he gets all the attention?" He whispered.

"I dunno..." The pilot whispered back.

"Once you board Koopa Cruiser," Toadsworth continued, "You can take your time and look through it."

Mario nodded.

"Now then, I have one more parting gift, as it were: some funds for your trip! Here you go..."

He gave Mario a bag filled with a hundred coins. "Thanks." He said.

Toadsworth nodded as he turned his head to realize that Luigi was standing behind him. He gasped in surprise. "Oh, gracious! Master Luigi! Are you going to the Beanbean Kingdom as well?"

The green plumber only shook his head.

"Ah! You're just seeing Mario off? A capital idea! I do believe I'll join you." Toadsworth said. He was about to leave, but then he saw Fox and Falco. "...What the-... Who are YOU!?"

"Oh, these are our friends Fox and Falco from Smash Bros." Mario explained.

Toadsworth thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh, now I remember what you told me last month." He turned his head back to the two pilots. "Are you two going to help Mario?"

Fox nodded. "Of course."

"Alright then." Toadsworth said, "I'm going on ahead. I shall be waiting for you in front of the Koopa Cruiser."

He walked away followed by the other four to said cruiser. They saw Bowser standing on the deck with an angry look on his face. "MARIO! You're late! What were you doing?"

The red plumber crossed his arms and glared at him. "Helping people out, finding the others, and receiving a bag of a hundred coins and a suitcase from Toadsworth."

"Psh, whatever." Bowser said, putting his hands to his sides. "We're leaving! Right now! So get on board, and make it snappy!"

"Alright, sheesh!" Falco said, rolling his eyes as he climbed on board along with Mario and Fox. "You don't need to be so harsh..."

Bowser laughed loudly. "Gwa ha ha ha!"

"You don't have to laugh so loud, you know." Fox told him, raising a finger. "We're right here."

"I DON'T CARE!" Bowser roared at him.

"..."

"Well? So? What do you think? Incredible, isn't it? This is my newest weapon: the Koopa Cruiser!" Bowser said while crossing his arms, with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah, we know..." Mario rolled his eyes.

Bowser responded by stomping his foot, making the cruiser shake. "Hey! You guys don't have to be so smart with me!" He growled. "You're just mad that I am going to kidnap the princess when we come back."

Falco just shrugged. "We're gonna stop you anyways..."

"Hmph!" The Koopa King turned around. "Where are my Bowser Baddies!?"

...

Everyone just stood there without saying a word. Bowser looked around and saw only one of his minions present. He growled, frustrated. "GAAH! Where are they!?" He asked, shifting his eyes to Mario, Fox, and Falco, who only shrugged. He shifted his eyes back to they where facing at first to see Luigi standing there. "Huh? What in green blazes...?" He said, "Hey! You! Are you signing up to join my crew of Bowser Baddies?"

Luigi was waving to Mario, Fox, and Falco with his hat off.

"I see! I see! You want me to bring you along that badly, huh?" Bowser asked, being completely oblivious.

Luigi stopped what he was doing, and looked around himself. He saw Toad, Toadsworth, and one of Bowser's minion.

"Yes, you!"

When Luigi realized that Bowser was talking to him, he started to shake his head, rapidly.

"Gwa ha ha har! Oh, that's rich!" Bowser said, chuckling. "Don't be modest, Mr. Green! I mean, you look like a real pain, but I'll take you anyway!"

Everyone looked at Luigi who started to back up a couple steps before he took off running.

Bowser tried to call him. "Hey, you! Stop!"

Luigi kept running until he saw another one of Bowser's minions running as well. Luigi tried stopping, but it was too late because the minion had hit him and ended up bouncing back to where he was.

"Your Garliness!" He stated, "The Baddies have just arrived!"

Bowser sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Now we can finally leave!"

The minion turned behind him. "Hey! The assembly area is over here, you blithering idiots!"

Koopas, Red Koopas, and Goombas appeared and lined up. They walked to the Koopa Cruiser while Luigi backed up to it.

"All Baddies have assembled! We shall now begin boarding the Koopa Cruiser!"

Bowser smiled and laughed again. "War har har! Good! Then we can depart! And with an increased head count, too! Excellent!"

Fox turned to Mario. "Well, here goes our first adventure with you."

Mario nodded, smiling. "It's kinda fun after not seeing guys for some time."

Falco nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope that nothing goes... I better not say it..."

"You shouldn't." Fox glared.

"Your Filthiness," The same minion called to Bowser. "Boarding is now complete!" He looked at Luigi. "...Except for one deserter..."

Mario, Fox, and Falco turned their heads to Bowser who widen his eyes. "WHAAAAT!?" He shouted, "Move it, you idiots! Initiate Cruiser pursuit!"

Toad and Toadsworth watched the Koopa Cruiser take off after Luigi who was the deserter. He was running away as fast as his legs could carry him. But he wasn't fast enough to dodge the grappler. It scooped him up, and threw him on the deck while the cruiser started to fly higher into the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter of this crossover. Hope you guys enjoy this to the end of this story cause now that Fox and Falco are joining the Mario Bros. quest, this story will have more humor! Stay tuned!**


End file.
